Road to Recovery the sequel
by kagome04
Summary: Sequel to Road to Recovery. Dick is still struggling with his issues. However despite this he develops a burgeoning romance with Barbara Gordon which aids greatly in his recovery. Read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

It had been a few months and Dick was still struggling. It seemed, to him, as though he had made little real progress since he came home. He still woke up screaming most nights and either Bruce or Alfred would have to go in and calm him down and soothe him back to sleep. He was still in therapy even though neither he nor Bruce thought it was doing any good. They kept on hoping that if they stayed in therapy someday there would be a miraculous transformation, a breakthrough and Dick would be cured!

The therapist kept on telling Dick to "give it time" and that it "wasn't something that could happen overnight" Dick knew all that but how much time was he supposed to give it? It had been months already! Dick was getting very frustrated he didn't want to be this person anymore he wanted desperately to be back to his old self but he just didn't know how that would ever happen.

He got through each day as best that he could although every day was a struggle and presented new challenges. He hung around Bruce as much as he could. Bruce was the only person who made him feel like he wasn't a total freak even though he knew he was. When he was around Bruce he felt hopeful and optimistic like everything would be ok. Bruce knew how fragile Dick was and how much he needed him so he tried to be around as much as possible. He and Bruce would talk and reminisce and that seemed to help Dick. It helped to have something to focus his mind on. It helped to keep the visions away. They had also begun to work out together. Bruce had suggested it as a way to channel Dick's energies. It really did actually help and Dick was grateful for it.

Other than that Dick read or watched TV or did whatever he could to keep his mind focused so that the visions and hallucinations stayed away especially when Bruce wasn't there it was much worse then. He just didn't feel like he could talk to anyone else the way he talked to Bruce so he mostly kept to himself while in the manor. He hadn't left the house since he had been released from the hospital. Bruce had arranged for the therapist to come to the house so he didn't need to. Bruce had tried to encourage him to go out. He thought it would be good for him instead of being cooped up in the house all the time. He tried to encourage him to go out to dinner, go to the movies, but Dick had refused insisting he wasn't ready to mingle with people.

One day Bruce and Tim were playing cards in the kitchen when Dick, who had been in his room all day, came down to see what was going on. Bruce was glad that Dick had chosen to mingle. He thought that he kept to himself too much and that wasn't good for him.

"Hey Dick, how's it going?" Tim asked.

Tim had been especially nice and kind to Dick since he got home. He always went out of his way to ask how he was doing or show him some new video game he was playing or just spend time with him in general. Tim knew that things were much harder for Dick when Bruce wasn't around so he tried to be extra nice and caring at those times. Even though Dick liked to keep to himself most of the times he appreciated Tim's efforts. It was nice to know that if he wanted it, he had someone else to lean on besides Bruce.

"Ok today I guess." He said with a weak smile.

"That's good. We are playing cards want to play?" Tim asked trying to be as cheerful as possible.

"No thanks but do you mind if I just sit and watch?"

"No not at all."

Dick sat in silence at the table. After a few minutes Bruce decided to speak up.

"Is everything alright son? Is there something you need to talk about?"

"No…It's just…" He hesitated "Do you think we could go out tomorrow?"

Bruce was stunned. Dick had made it clear he didn't want to go anywhere since **it** happened.

"Of course we can go somewhere, anywhere you want."

"Good because I don't think-I can-I mean I just don't think it is a good idea for me to drive"

"No no of course not but you know you don't need me to go with you. Alfred can take you anywhere you want to go."

"I know but I don't really want to go by myself. I would rather go with someone."

"Well than sure we can go anywhere you want."

"Ok cool." Dick said smiling. It was rare that Dick smiled about anything these days and Bruce was happy to see it.

"It's your deal." Tim said coolly.

The nerve! How dare Dick make plans with Bruce right in front of him and not even invite him! It really pissed him off.

Neither Dick nor Bruce seemed to notice he was pissed off which pissed him off further. After playing a few more hands Tim stomped off to his room claiming he had homework to do.

There was silence for a few minutes. Bruce shuffled the cards a couple of times just because he was nervous and it was something to do. After a few minutes Bruce decided to break the silence.

"Where did you want to go tomorrow Dick?"

"I would like to go into downtown"

"Ok, could you be a little more specific? I mean is there a special place you wanted to go or something special you were looking for?"

"Well I-" Dick hesitated he seemed to be embarrassed to tell what he wanted. "I kind of would like to go and get some new clothes and a present for Barbara. You see she called the other day and she wants to see me and so I want to look nice and I would like to get her something special."

"I think that would be great Dick! That is very kind of you.

Bruce was ecstatic he hadn't wanted to see Barbara, in fact; hadn't wanted to see anyone since "it" happened so Bruce thought it was great that he finally wanted to see her. She had called several times asking for him and Dick wouldn't even come to the phone. This was a very good sign.

When is she coming over?"

"Saturday"

"Ok so we will have plenty of time then."

"Yes"

"Ok well then that sounds like a plan!" Bruce said and Dick smiled that great great smile he had that was so rare nowadays. Bruce smiled too.

"Would you like to play anything?" Bruce asked

"Sure deal me in for poker-5 card draw."

"Ok then."

After they played a few rounds of poker they both realized how late it was and Dick decided to go to bed. Bruce was going on patrol but said he would wait and make sure Dick got to sleep; however, Dick said that no he was fine to go to bed on his own but Bruce insisted. After Bruce got Dick to bed he went to tell Tim to go get suited up for patrol because they were already running late. However, he found that Tim was already in bed asleep. He decided not to wake him after all he was perfectly capable of going on patrol by himself.

The next day Dick and Bruce got ready for their big day out. Dick was excited and nervous it was the first time he had been out of the house since he got home. However, he really wanted to do this for Barbara.

"Ready to go?" Bruce asked

"Yup" Dick said unconvincingly.

Bruce put a hand on his shoulder. "Dick it is going to be ok."

"I know I just feel like everybody is going to be looking at me and staring at me like I'm some kind of freak or weirdo."

"Nobody knows anything alright. If they look at it you it is probably because you are just so darn handsome."

Dick smiled. "You are just saying that."

"No I'm not you know I never say anything I don't mean."

That made Dick smile even wider.

"I know"

"Alright then let's go."

"Ok" Dick said. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all maybe it would actually be fun. It was really nice actually. Dick couldn't believe how much fun it was. He forgot how nice it was to be out around other people. He did feel a little weird at first, felt like everyone was staring at him. However, Bruce assured him that they weren't. The first store he went in he was really shy and wouldn't leave Bruce's side. He was scared of getting lost the store was so big. So Bruce suggested that they go into a smaller store somewhere where they could get more personalized attention.

They went into one of the smaller trendy clothing boutiques where Dick bought a whole new outfit. He bought some new jeans 2 shirts and a nice jacket.

"Alright now you are going to look all nice and spiffy for your da-time with Barbara."

"Spiffy? I don't think anyone has used that word since the 50's." Dick said sarcastically laughing.

"Shut up it is a perfectly viable word." Bruce said chuckling if Dick was making stupid jokes and laughing he must be feeling better.

"Do you really think I will look nice enough for Saturday?"

"Yes those clothes looked great on you. You looked very handsome."

Dick smiled. He was feeling so great he couldn't even believe it. He hadn't had one vision or hallucination all day. He hadn't even thought about any of it all day.

"Let's get some lunch huh? I'm starving."

Dick nodded.

While they were sitting at lunch Bruce noticed Dick smiling for no reason. It warmed his heart. It was so rare to see Dick smiling these days. He knew it would do him a world of good to get out.

"So what did you want to get Barbara?"

"I don't' know I was thinking some jewelry and flowers."

Bruce looked stunned he hadn't been expecting Dick get her something so…nice. It was like something her boyfriend would get her. He didn't 'want to send her the wrong message but he figured it couldn't really hurt.

"I know it is very unoriginal." Dick said taking note of the weird look on Bruce's face.

"No it is very nice and sweet of you. We can definitely do that."

"Really?"

"Yah"

"Great, thanks Bruce"

"No problem." Anything to make you happy. Bruce thought but didn't say.

Dick smiled. Bruce was being so awesome and so generous he couldn't believe it. He would have to do something to repay him.

Bruce and he went to a jewelry store and got her a crystal necklace surrounded by small diamonds and rubies.

"We should probably wait and get the flowers before you see her on Saturday."

"Ok."

"Do you think she will like the necklace?"

"Yes I do. It is beautiful and it is very thoughtful of you."

"Is there anything else you wanted to do?"

"No, but I don't really want to go home. Could we stay out a little while longer?"

"Sure Dick."

They stayed out and walked around the city until it was time for them to go home for dinner. After dinner they talked for a while then Dick went to sleep and Bruce went out on patrol. That night, Dick didn't wake up screaming once. Instead of having nightmares about the Joker torturing him, he dreamed of Barbara.

Maybe all he needed was to get out Bruce thought. Maybe he had turned a corner and was finally starting to get better. He thought it was good for him to be going out with Barbara he spent too much time alone in this house. He only hoped that Dick would continue to get better.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Dick was preparing for his day with Barbara.

"Bruce I'm nervous."

"About what?"

"About Barbara I mean I haven't seen her in such a long time and I am afraid she is going to look at me differently. What are we going to talk about?"

"First of all, we have been over this before, no one thinks of you differently. Second of all you are going to talk about whatever you used to talk about before."

"I know but still I feel weird. I feel like it is going to be weird and awkward."

"It may be at first but you guys will get past that and then it will be like nothing ever happened. Don't' worry about it everything is fine, this is Barbara after all just be yourself and everything will be fine."

"Ok but, what if she wants to talk about it?"

"You either do or you don't. If you don't want to just tell her."

"Ok" Dick said but he was still nervous.

Bruce put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Dick everything will be ok."

"I know it's just I haven't done anything like this since…"

"I know. But remember it is Barbara she is your friend and she cares about you."

"Yah you are right."

"You had better finish getting ready."

"Yah."

An hour later dressed in his clothes and with his present in hand; Dick was on his way to meet Barbara. Alfred had been kind enough to offer to drive them around for the evening. Barbara looked more beautiful then he remembered and he felt a familiar stirring in his stomach but he ignored it.

"Hi Dick." She said as she walked out of her front door. She gave him a big hug.

"It is so nice to see you."

"You too, you look beautiful."

"Thank you." Barbara had gone out and gotten a new outfit just for this occasion. She didn't know why but she had felt a special urge to buy something special just for this. She didn't want to admit it but she had butterflies in her stomach. There was something about Dick she couldn't put her finger on he looked…different. She had never noticed how handsome he was. Oh my God what are you doing? She thought this is Dick we are talking about.

"Oh I almost forgot" Dick said breaking her out of her reverie.

He pulled out a bouquet of roses and a present.

"Oh Dick you shouldn't have...what's this?"

"Just a little something I picked up. I wanted to get you something."

She opened it up and she couldn't believe what she saw. Inside was the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen.

"Oh Dick it is beautiful, you really shouldn't have."

"I wanted to."

"Shall we go?"

"Yes"

He helped her into the car and they went to a chic downtown restaurant which offered a little bit of everything. Dick was nervous at first; he was afraid that she would ask some deep probing question about his experience or his recovery. Barbara was nervous as well, she didn't want to say the wrong thing. She didn't want to say anything to upset him or his recovery. She knew, or had been told, that he was still at a critical point in his recovery. After a while they relaxed and where like their old selves again reminiscing about old times like nothing had ever happened. After the meal they decided to walk around the city for a while. Dick had forgotten how great it was to hang out with her and just talk. He also realized how much he had missed her. Eventually they drove back to her apartment.

"Do you want to come in for a while?"

Dick looked at Alfred; he felt bad keeping the old man sitting in the car any longer.

Alfred seemed to read his mind because he said: "Go ahead sir I will be fine have fun."

"Really Alfred? Your sure?"

"Yes sir most definitely."

"Alright then"

They went in and sat on her couch. They sat in silence for a while.

"So"

"So"

"Barbara I-I can't really-I can't talk about it. I'm sorry I just can't it is too hard."

"It's ok Dick we don't have to talk about anything you don't want to talk about."

"I know but it is out there it is like the elephant in the room, so I figured one of us had to talk mention it."

Barbara grabbed Dick's hand. "It is ok Dick. Like I said we don't to talk about it if you don't want to. But just let me say this. I am really truly deeply sorry about what happened to you."

"Thanks Barbara. Thank you for being so awesome. I am sorry that I took so long to get back to you. I just-I just haven't been ready to see anybody. I wasn't even ready to see or talk to Bruce, Alfred or Tim. In fact I didn't for like the first week."

"It's ok Dick I understand."

"Yah but Bruce has been amazingly helpful and supportive; in fact I don't know what I would have done without him."

"That's great Dick. I am glad he is helping you."

They talked for a few more hours. Dick didn't even realize how late it was until he looked at his watch.

"Oh wow I didn't realize how late it was. I'd better go poor Alfred has been out there for hours and Bruce will be worried sick."

"Yah ok I will call you and we will do this again soon ok?"

"Ok that would be great."

He had the strongest urge to kiss her but he resisted it. What the hell was going on? What was he thinking? This was Barbara.

"Did you have a good time sir?" Alfred asked when he got in the car.

"Yes Alfred I did."

When he got home Bruce was waiting up for him. He was surprised Bruce was home. He thought he would still be on patrol.

"Hi"

"Hello"

"Sorry I am so late." Dick said not sure why he was apologizing. He felt like a teenager who had stayed out past curfew.

"Barbara and I we-we were talking and I lost track of time."

"I see." Was all Bruce said. However, his eyes said: "Where the hell were you? I was worried sick."

"Was that all you did? Bruce asked

"What? Yah we just talked. Not that it is any of your business."

"It is my business if you are getting involved in something that might jeopardize your recovery."

"What? Barbara? Jeopardize my recovery? If anything she is helping my recovery not jeopardizing it!" Dick was starting to get worked up. How dare Bruce insinuate that Barbara be a hindrance to him? "Do you know that after she called I actually slept through the night for the first time in months? Because I was dreaming of her instead of the joker torturing me; and tonight I didn't have one vision or hallucination. I didn't even think about any of it all day!"

"Don't get all worked up. I wasn't insulting Barbara I just don't think it is a good idea to get involved in a relationship right now. You are in a very vulnerable spot and I don't want you to get involved in anything that you are not currently prepared to handle."

"Because I am a mental case? Because I'm not stable? Whatever. Look I am not stupid Bruce I am not going to involved in anything that I can't handle especially not with Barbara. I know I am not in any condition to be able to handle a relationship right now so you have nothing to worry about."

"Alright."

"Alright"

"That being said how was it?"

"Amazing. Bruce it was so awesome. I don't remember the last time I have had that good a time or had that much fun."

Bruce smiled. The smile that erupted across Bruce's face warmed his heart. He hadn't smiled like that in months. He just hoped Dick wasn't getting involved in anything he couldn't handle. Guess I am just going to have to let him make his own mistakes. Bruce thought.

"Well I am glad you had a great time."

"Yah I really did."

Bruce smiled.

Dick yawned. "Well it is late I am going to bed."

"Alright well do you need me too-"

"Nope" Dick cut him off. I am good thanks."

"Alright"

"Goodnight Bruce."

"Goodnight Dick"

Yup he has definitely turned a corner. Bruce thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Barbara and Dick hung out the next week again. They went to the movies and to dinner. Alfred drove them again. They were sitting on the couch in her apartment since there was more privacy there then at the manor. They were talking laughing and having an overall great time when they both reached for the remote and their hands touched. A spark passed between them, it was palpable, then their eyes met and they kissed. It was brief but deep. When the kiss was over they both withdrew and looked at each shocked at what had just happened.

"Oh my God Dick I-I'm sorry I-I didn't mean to-"

"No no Barbara I'm sorry I shouldn't have-"

They both laughed.

"I didn't mean to. I don't want to do anything to jeopardize your recovery or make you uncomfortable."

"You are not making me uncomfortable. In fact I can't remember the last time I had this much fun. "

"Honestly me either."

"So are you ok with what just happened? Are you upset?"

"Not at all, in fact, quite the opposite."

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Would you like to try it again then? Just promise you will let me know if you get uncomfortable."

"Yes but I doubt I will have to."

"Ok"

They kissed again, then again and then continuously for several minutes. Dick could feel himself getting excited but he decided he wasn't really ready for anything more than kissing at the moment. Sex was just too much for him to deal with at the moment.

"Barbara?" He said when they finally did decide to come up for air.

"Yes?"

"I just have to say I'm not really ready for anything beyond this- I mean it's not that I haven't before- its just-It's too much for me right now."

"Oh honey that's ok you don't have to worry about it. I wasn't expecting anything more than this anyway and I wouldn't want to do anything to make you uncomfortable."

"Ok good"

They kissed for several more minutes and then Dick looked at watch and realized how late it was-again. Damn time just seemed to fly by when he was with Barbara.

"I'd better go it is late and Alfred is sitting in the car waiting."

"Ok"

They kissed again and then Dick got his coat and left.

He was smiling so wide and big that Alfred almost didn't recognize him when he came to the car.

"I assume you had another great evening with Miss Gordon?"

"Yes Alfred I did"

"I'm very glad to hear it."

"I'm sorry I kept you out so late. I always seem to lose track of time when I'm with Barbara."

"That really is the sign of a good time sir." Alfred said and smiled as he began to drive home.

Bruce was working in the cave when Dick got home. Dick went to down to say hi since he hadn't seen him all day.

"You're back late again" was all Bruce would say when he knew Dick was standing beside him.

"Yah, I always lose track of time when I'm with Barbara." He said and chuckled

What was that? Bruce thought. Did Dick just chuckle? Dick hardly ever laughed anymore and he certainly didn't chuckle-except when he was with Barbara. Bruce had a strong suspicion that something more was going on. He was acting like a guy who had just had sex.

"Did you have sex with Barbara?" Bruce asked bluntly.

Dick's mouth dropped open. He was so shocked that Bruce had asked the question so bluntly that it took him a minute to respond.

"Bruce no, no I-you know I am not ready for that. Barbara and I are just friends."

"Well something happened over there. I find little other explanation for your behavior."

"Bruce I promise you we did not have sex."

"But something happened."

"No"

"You are a horrible liar."

Dick sighed. He was obviously not going to get out of this. Why had he come down here again?

"Fine we kissed a little bit that's all!"

"Dick what are you thinking? You know you are not ready for this!"

"For kissing? You really think I am that mentally unstable that I can't handle a little kissing?"

"No I think that you are not ready for the emotional entanglements that come with a romantic relationship."

"Who said anything about a romantic relationship? All we did is kiss we are not getting married or anything!"

"Where do you think the kissing is going to lead you huh? God you have got to think!"

"Look Bruce I think you are really overreacting alright. Like I said all we did is kiss it's not like we are going to run off and get married or anything."

"The kissing is going to lead to other things. Things you are not ready for."

"Who says I'm not ready? How do you know I'm not ready huh? Maybe I am ready."

"Dick please I am just urging you to take this slowly alright?"

"Fine, whatever, but I am going to tell you this Bruce it is my life and my decision and I am going to do what I think is best and what feels right to me. Barbara makes me feel good alright? She makes me feel better than I have ever felt and if it feels good to me then I am going to along with it and I don't care what you say!" He said and stomped away up to his room.

Bruce just rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. Dick was getting in way over his head and there was nothing he could do about it. He would just have to let Dick make his own mistakes and be there for him when he fell. He just hoped he wouldn't go completely to pieces again once this fell apart. After he had come so far…


	4. Chapter 4

By the time Dick woke up the next morning, he had had a chance to calm down a little bit from the events of last night. He was still pretty steamed about what Bruce had said to him last night and the insinuations he had made. Therefore, he didn't want to see him right now, which is why he was glad he wasn't up yet. He wanted to leave the house before he woke up. He had a quick breakfast got dressed and bolted out the door. It was the first time he had driven himself in ages but he felt like he was ready. It all came flooding back to him, like he had never stopped. When he got to where he was going he rang the doorbell and waited anxiously for it to open.

"Hi Dick"

"Hi Barbara, I need to talk to you."

"Ok about what?"

"About what happened the other night."

"Ok"

She was afraid that this would happen. She was afraid he would regret it. She certainly didn't. In fact she was glad it happened. However, she was determined not to let her disappointment show through.

"I'm not regretting it if that is what you are thinking. I don't regret it at all actually. But I just have to ask you about something and man do I really hate to be this person but I have to be this person."

"Ok"

"What does this mean now? I mean what are we to each other now?"

"You mean where is this going?"

"Yes"

"I don't know."

"I guess it is really up to you where we go from here."

"Oh ok"

"Where do you want it to go?"

"I don't know. I'm not really ready for a serious relationship but I did greatly enjoy the kissing. So maybe we could just take this slow and maybe it will build into something eventually someday. Do you know what I mean? "

"Yes I think I do."

"So you are ok with everything?"

"Yes I am"

"Ok"

"Ok, on that note…" He said and gave her a deep passionate kiss that made her knees go weak. "Hi"

"Hi"

"Are you going to come in?"

"Yes"

"So what's new?"

"Oh my God you would not believe the lecture I got last night from Bruce when I got home."

"Really?"

"Yes! He was giving me the 3rd degree like when I was a teenager!"

"Wow what was it about?"

"He was mad that I stayed out so late with you; oh and he assumed that we had sex and blatantly asked me if we did."

"Why does he care? What business is it of his?"

"That's what I said! Oh Barbara I was so pissed I told him off."

"Really? What did you say?"

"I said that it was my life and he had better back off because I was going to do whatever I want."

"Good for you. What brought all this on?"

"I came downstairs to see him and say hi and I guess I was smiling and he said that because I was smiling he said that we must have had sex."

"That is kind of a bold assumption"

"I think so"

"Did you tell him we kissed?"

"Yes, but only because he wouldn't let up. Then when I asked him what business it was of his he said that anything that might possibly jeopardize my recovery is his business."

"He thinks I will jeopardize your recovery?"

"No he thinks that getting into a serious romantic relationship will jeopardize my recovery. He doesn't think I can handle the 'emotional entanglements' as he called it."

"Oh I see"

"But I told him that I am not stupid I know what I can and cannot handle and that we are going to take it slow."

"Good for you!"

"So is everything ok?"

"I don't' know I haven't talked to him today. I left the house before he woke up but I'm sure everything will be fine."

"Dick I don't want to cause any problems between the two of you."

"You are not. If anything, you are helping my problems."

"Really?"

"Yes. Bruce is just being overprotective. When I go home we will smooth everything out I am sure of it."

"Ok"

"Ok"

"You want to watch some TV?"

"Sure"

They watched TV for a while and then they made out for a little while after that. When Dick went to drive himself home he felt better than ever and he was sure everything was going to be alright.

MEANWHILE AT WAYNE MANOR….

Bruce woke up late, or well later than he intended anyway. He felt bad about last night's confrontation with Dick and he wanted to make it up to him and make it right. He looked all over the house however he couldn't find Dick. He went down to the kitchen and found Alfred making some lunch.

"Hello Alfred have you seen Dick?"

"Oh hello Master Bruce could morning-er-afternoon. Yes I have he left early this morning. I believe he was going to see Miss Gordon. Would you like something to eat?"

"Wait what? He went to see Barbara? By himself? That means he drove! He's in no shape for that! Alfred how could you let him?"

"Excuse me sir he seemed quite fine to me, and quite capable of taking care of himself. Might I suggest you are being a little too overprotective? Master Dick has made remarkable progress recently; progress that you seem to refuse to acknowledge."

"I don't acknowledge it because there has been no progress Alfred. Exactly what is doing is exactly what is going to destroy him and I am supposed to just stand here and let that happen?"

"You must let him make his own mistakes sir"

"And he went to see Barbara you know what that means don't you?"

"Sir I do not think it is our business to ask what Master Dick does during his times with Miss Barbara."

"Oh I know what they are doing Alfred."

"I also do not think Sir that it is our place to make assumptions."

Bruce rolled his eyes.

"Well we will see about this. When he gets home we are going to have a talk."

"Sir you are treating him as if he is a misbehaving teenager and he is not."

Bruce was about to say something when he heard the front door slam and heard-whistling!-of all things. This time Bruce was definitely sure that they had sex.

"We will see about this!" Bruce said and strode off to intercept Dick.

"Oh dear" Alfred shaking his head as he continued to prepare his lunch. As he cooked he could hear voices shouting and then a door slamming.

"What am I going to do with those two boys?"


	5. Chapter 5

Things head been tense at the manor between Bruce and Dick over the last week, in fact they were barely speaking. Alfred of course had tried to mend the rift and end the feud; but to no avail. Dick hid in his room or went out into the city. He basically did whatever he could to avoid Bruce. Dick was angry with him for treating him like a teenager and for not trusting him to take care of himself. Bruce was furious that Dick was angry when he was only trying to help him because he cared and was concerned.

Dick had been spending more and more time with Barbara since things were so tense and horrible at the manor and she was just so much fun to hang out with anyways. Barbara had tried to talk to him about and try and advise him to make up with Bruce. She tried to make him see that Bruce was only acting this way because he cared and that Dick should really let bygones be bygones. However, it was no use. Dick was still too angry and enraged at Bruce for treating him like a child and not trusting him to even consider forgiving him.

They had not progressed any further in their physical relationship. They so far had stuck to making out and that seemed to be enough for the both of them for now. Aside from the stuff with Bruce Dick felt better than he ever had in a long time. He wished he could share all this happiness with Bruce; however, he couldn't. He had tried several times to confide in Bruce and each time he had flipped out so he had stopped trying and just basically stopped talking to him altogether.

"Dick you know you really should just try and talk to him." Barbara said one afternoon while they were hanging out at her place.

"Barbara, Dick said wearily, don't start"

"I'm not starting I'm just saying that you should at least try and talk to him you know give him a chance."

"Barbara I have given him like 100 chances and each time he flips out!"

"Well maybe you should try just one more time…"

Dick threw up his hands in the air and shook his head.

"Just one more time Dick."

"Look I don't want to talk about Bruce anymore ok?" he said as he leaned in and kissed her deeply and passionately.

"Oh really?" she said as he pulled away.

"Yes" he said and they kissed again.

They kissed for several minutes until the timer on the stove went off.

"Oops that's the meatloaf." She said as she went to get up.

"It can wait he said huskily as he pulled her back down and pulled her into another kiss.

"No it really can't it will burn."

She said as she got up.

"Aw Babs come on" he said as he mock pouted.

She turned to see him pouting and smiled.

"It will only be a minute Dick."

He smiled back at her.

They ate meatloaf and talked for hours. Then Dick's phone rang. It was Bruce. Barbara knew it was Bruce by the look on Dick's face.

"You should answer it" she said

"He'll leave a message"

Barbara shook her head. "So stubborn" she thought.

A minute later Dick's phone beeped indicating he had a message.

"See? I told you"

The message was: "I know things are really shitty between us right now; but, I am sick of this. We need to work this out I think you should come home so we can talk about it."

Dick hung up the phone frustrated and conflicted.

"He wants me to come home so we can work this out."

"That's great! I think you should."

"I don't really want to. I have this feeling…it's too easy. It must be some kind of a trap or something. I am going to get there and he is going to launch into another two hour verbal assault. "

"Your being way too paranoid Dick. Just go and find out I bet it is going to be nothing like that. Maybe he just really wants to talk to you. You should go."

"You really think so?"

"Yes"

Dick sighed. He knew Barbara was right. But he didn't want to go. He just wanted to stay here and hide. Damn! He hated it when she was right. However, it was the right thing to do so he better just suck it up and do it.

"I guess you are right." He said begrudgingly.

"Why don't I help you clean up and then I will go?"

"No I can manage just go ok?"

Dick looked at her hesitantly.

"I insist"

"Alright then"

He said and leaned over and kissed her.

"I'm outta here. Call you tomorrow?"

"That sounds good."

"Okay"

With that he was out the door.

"I hope this goes well" Barbara said to herself crossing her fingers. If not she knew she would probably get a hysterical call/visit from Dick later.


	6. Chapter 6

Dick walked in the door of the manor fully prepared to find Bruce ready to ambush him with another two hour lecture on how seeing Barbara was a bad idea. However, he was pleasantly surprised to find that no one was waiting for him. In fact he didn't even see Bruce anywhere around. He walked into to the kitchen to find Alfred cooking.

"Hello Master Dick."

"Hello Alfred"

"He is waiting for you in the study sir."

Dick sighed heavily.

"Alright"

"Do you need me to come in and referee sir?"

Dick chuckled.

"No Alfred I think we should be alright."

"Alright but please sir if I may offer some advice; please try to refrain from shouting and using coarse language and insults it will not help anything sir."

"Alright Alfred I will try and thank you."

Alfred merely nodded.

As Dick approached the large study he was suddenly very very nervous. What was he going to say to Bruce? What was Bruce going to say to him? How were they possibly going to make this better? What if this only made things worse? He stopped just short of the doorway to the study. He stood for a moment trying to calm him down with some breathing exercises he had learned. Then he took a deep breath and entered the study.

Bruce was sitting behind the desk patiently waiting for him hands folded on the desk in front of him.

"Hello Dick"

"Hey"

"Sit down please"

Dick did as he was told. Although he felt a bit like he was being summoned into the principal's office at school and that pissed him off a little bit. He was an adult for crying out loud!

"We need to talk about what has been going on between us. We need to work it out."

"Fine"

Bruce sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Dick I only want what is best for you because I care about you and I don't want to see you get hurt. I also don't want to see you take any steps backwards in your recovery because you have come so far and I never want to see you back in that place where you were. You have to understand I am only trying to protect you because you are my son and that is my job."

"No Bruce that _was_ your job. When I was little when I was a kid, but I am not a kid anymore. I am an adult now and I am fully capable of taking care of myself. You have to let me take care of myself and not be so overprotective all the time."

"Dick you are not a parent so you can't understand this, but that protective instinct never goes away. It's always there and I am always going to feel the need to protect you especially now."

"But you can control that protective instinct can't you? You can control it and not act on it all the time and just let me live my life can't you?"

"Not when I feel you are making a horrible horrible mistake that is going to ruin everything you have worked so hard for I can't!"

"Bruce for the last time Barbara is good for me alright! The only reason I have come so far in my recovery is because of her! Bruce I have come leaps and bounds ahead of where I was since I started hanging out with Barbara again! She makes me feel good. She makes me feel normal and not like such a whack job ok? When I'm with her I don't think about anything else. Even when I'm not with her all I can think about is her. I'm sleeping again, I'm laughing, I'm enjoying things I'm starting to enjoy _**life**_ again Bruce. And it is all because of Barbara. Isn't that what you wanted for me Bruce? Can't you just be happy for me and accept it already?"

"Dick I am happy for you and I am so happy that you are finally beginning to feel better again. I have nothing against you hanging out with Barbara. I have nothing against Barbara at all. I have a problem with you beginning a romantic sexual relationship with her because I believe you are not emotionally ready and stable enough to handle it yet."

"Who said anything about a romantic sexual relationship? All we are doing is making out a little bit Bruce we are not getting married or anything. We haven't even had sex yet!"

"But eventually you are going to have sex and I believe that you are not ready to deal with the emotional consequences that come from having sex."

"Again you are treating me like a child and not trusting me to make my own decisions and take care of myself! Bruce I know what I can handle and not handle right now ok? I know that I am not ready to have sex yet alright? You are right I am not ready to handle the emotional consequences of sex with Barbara. But I know that and she knows that so neither of us are going to do anything that the other isn't comfortable with! So you need to understand that and stop worrying and just back off ok? You need to learn to just trust me to make my own decisions ok?"

"Dick you are my son and I love you alright? I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"For the last time Bruce Barbara is not going to hurt-wait- did you just say you loved me?"

"Yes I did so?"

"You've never said that to me before."

"Yes I have"

"No you haven't"

"Yes I have"

"No you haven't. I think I would've remembered you saying something as profound as 'I love you'.

"Really? I'm sure I must have said it before."

"Well I don't remember it."

"Well then I'm sorry I should have said it a long time ago."

"Yes you should have." Dick said and grinned. "I love you too."

"I know"

"Bruce you have to trust me to make my own decisions ok? You have to stop being so overprotective."

"I know Dick it's just…not easy. Especially with how you've been lately. Dick you were so bad. So hurt so fragile. It was like you weren't even yourself at all. I don't ever ever ever want to see you like that again ok? I was just so scared when you started hanging out with Barbara. I was so scared that something was going to happen she was going to hurt you and you were going to end up right back where you were again."

"I know but Bruce I know I am not ready for a serious relationship thing ok? Barbara and I we talked about that. In fact that was the first thing we talked about. I told her I am not ready for anything like that right now. She said it was ok and that we could go at whatever pace I was comfortable with. So we decided to take it slow. Glacially slow actually. We are just having fun right now and seeing where things go. Maybe someday it will turn into a serious thing and maybe it won't. However, you have to know that I know what is best for me and I won't do anything other than that. I won't do anything that makes me uncomfortable or doesn't feel right to me you have to trust me on that ok?

"Ok I will try really hard to do that Dick. However you have to understand that that parental protective instinct is one of the strongest things in the world and sometimes it is very hard to control ok?"

"Ok"

"Ok then"

"So are we done here then?"

"Yes I think we are"

"Good so we are ok then?"

"Yes we are."

"So can I start bringing Barbara over here then?"

"So long as you don't make out with her in front of me or Tim that's fine."

Dick laughed. It was a great laugh and Bruce missed it. He was so glad to hear him laugh again. Maybe this thing with Barbara would be a good thing after all.

"Don't worry about it."

"Ok then."

"Are you staying for dinner or are you going to see her again?"

"Nah I'll stay for dinner I love Alfred's cooking. Don't ever say anything to Barbara but she is a horrible chef!"

"Hahaha ok I won't."

They spent the rest of the evening eating and talking and eating and talking. Alfred and Tim were so glad that they were getting along again. It had been so awful having them fighting like that all the time. That night Bruce and Tim went on patrol and Dick and Alfred stayed up and watched TV until early in the morning then they went to bed. As Dick lay in bed he couldn't help but think of the wonderful day of events that he had had. Everything was better with Bruce which was great. Also things were going great with Barbara which was even better. It seemed that all aspects of his life were hardly ever all going well at the same time. He decided to enjoy it and treasure it. The more he thought about it the more he realized he was beginning to fall in love with Barbara. He hoped that someday, when he was ready they could be an official real couple in an official real relationship. He only hoped that she felt the same way. He fell asleep dreaming of the life he hoped to have one day with Barbara.


End file.
